July 2011
Please use April 2011 as an example. During this month you can get these items by trading Fish: * Bath Lid: 1 Huge Fish * Blessed Hands: 4 Amber Seema * Chest Key: 2 Red Goldfish * 3 Baits: 1 Inaba Trout Friday 07/01 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats Saturday 07/02 * None events Sunday 07/03 * Yumi Ozawa will call you to hang out (+ Sun and Strength) * Shopping program : Armada Bustier + Giant Candy x 2 for 20800 yen or Peach Seed x 30 + Soul Drop x 10 for 2980 yen * Quest 22 available: Acquire Hard Boots (From the guy in front of the bookstore at Shopping District South) Monday 07/04 * Answer: Inductive reasoning (+ Magician and + Expression) * Fusion Forecast: Skill change * There's a bowl of homemade pudding in the fridge (+Courage) Tuesday 07/05 * Fusion Forecast: Create a Persona of the Emperor Arcana = Bonus Support skill Wednesday 07/06 * You can make Daigaku-imo for lunch tomorrow: Deep fry them (+ Bait x 3) Thursday 07/07 * Answer: Kakinomoto no Hitomaro (+ Knowledge) Friday 07/08 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats * Nanako's Pudding in fridge (+Courage) Saturday 07/09 * It's the last day to save Rise Kujikawa * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats * Some free actions are prohibited in the evening Sunday 07/10 * Daytime unavailable * Answer to Rise Kujikawa: Leave it to me (+ Courage) * Teddie and Rise Kujikawa join the investigation team (Fool arcana improved to level 6) * Answer to Nanako Dojima: I'm here with you (+ Understanding) * Evening time unavailable * From tomorrow on, you can fuse Personas in the Velvet Room 4 or 5 or 6 together. Monday 07/11 * After School time unavailable Tuesday 07/12 * Quest 21 available: Acquire a Charmed Veil (From Timid female student in classroom 2-2) * Fusion Forecast: Use the Persona Unicorn in fusion = Bonus stats, Bonus Fire skill * You can make lunch for tomorrow: Cream Caramel; Vanilla Extract Wednesday 07/13 * Answer: It takes time (+ Knowledge) * Quest 18 available: Acquire a Flower Brooch (From Younger twin at the riverbed of Samegawa Flood Plain) Thursday 07/14 * Answer: Civil Dawn (+ Knowledge) * Fusion Forecast: Skill change * You can make lunch for tomorrow :Fried chicken; potato starch Friday 07/15 * Answer: No, it's not possible (+ Knowledge) * You can buy "Men in History" from the Bookstore at the Shopping District South for 1200 yen * Fusion Forecast: Skill change Saturday 07/16 * Answer: Insect repellent (+ Knowledge) * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats Sunday 07/17 * Shopping program: Purple Suit + Giant Candy x 2 for 20800 yen or Diamond Shield x 2 + Heavy Soup x 6 for 8800 yen Monday 07/18 * Fusion Forecast: Create the Persona Flauros = Power Charge added * There's a bitter melon with a bite taken out of it in the fridge (+ Courage) Tuesday 07/19 * Final exams day one: * Answer 1: To hang * Answer 2: From the play, Hamlet Wednesday 07/20 * Final exams day two: * Answer 1: Man-yoshu * Answer 2: Socrates Thursday 07/21 * Finals, day three: * Answer 1: Insect repellent * Answer 2: Jealousy of the superior Friday 07/22 * Finals, day four: * Answer 1: Melons * Answer 2: Nautical dawn is brightest Saturday 07/23 * The last day of the exams * All day time unavailable * Answer to Rise Kujikawa: My pen was on fire (+ Courage) * Answer to Rise Kujikawa: Formaldehyde * Answer to Rise Kujikawa: Sure, I'll show you around (Lovers Arcana established) Sunday 07/24 * Shopping program: Kitchen Knife + Giant Candy x 2 for 11800 yen or Second Maid x 24 + Dr. Salt NEO x 24 for 7800 yen * Fusion Forecast: Use the Persona Pyro Jack in fusion = Bonus Ice skill Monday 07/25 * Final exam results are posted * If you get the highest score in the final exams, you can talk to Nanako Dojima to obtain Paper Armband * There's a container of barley tea in the fridge (No effect, but you will go to sleep early) Tuesday 07/26 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats * A boy appears on the Midnight Channel (Star Arcana improved to level 3) Wednesday 07/27 * You meet up with the investigation team at Junes (Fool Arcana improved to Rank 7) * Collect information of the boy for Rise Kujikawa: Talk with Kanji Tatsumi at the riverbed of Samegawa Flood Plain, then go to the Shopping District South and talk to Dojima Ryotaro in front of the Gas Station. You should be able to find Adachi and talk to him at Junes tomorrow Thursday 07/28 * After talking to Adachi, you can get information from Souzai Daigaku at Shopping District North Friday 07/29 * A student in front of the Marukyu Tofu shop in the Shopping District South will give you more information on the boy on the Midnight Channel. After that, you can report to Rise Kujikawa in the TV World * Fusion Forecast: User a Persona of the Sun Arcana in fusion = Growth 2 added Saturday 07/30 * Fusion Forecast: Skill change Sunday 07/31 * Shopping program: Maneki Neko + Giant Candy x 2 for 7980 yen or Smart Bomb x 2 + Super Sonic x 2 for 6980 yen